Recent mobile terminals have been equipped with complex functions, such as photographing of photographs or moving images, playback of music files or moving image files, gaming, reception of broadcasting, and support of wireless Internet, and have been implemented in the form of complex multimedia players. Accordingly, recent mobile terminals have been developed in a new form from hardware and software viewpoints in order to satisfy user needs and also to enhance portability and convenience.
As convenience of mobile terminals is improved, users want to use a letter input and editing function, such as transmission of a memo, e-mail, and a message through the mobile terminal, more conveniently.
In some letter input and editing functions, when attaching data temporarily stored in a clipboard to a specific input region, all of the data is automatically attached to the input region. Accordingly, a user who wants to attach only part of the data has to inconveniently perform an additional edit process after all of the data is attached.
For this reason, a user may demand a function with improved convenience that is capable of selecting desired data in various ways and storing the selected data in a clipboard or selectively attaching the stored data.